The Little Merboy
by hurkydoesntknow
Summary: Based on Disney's the Little Mermaid, only a little different, Sora wants to become human when he rescues Kairi.
1. The little Merboy

**Hurky: And now, another story by me! Hurky! It's based on one of my favorite worlds on Kingdom Hearts, Atlantica. And now, here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Hurky doesn't own Kingdom Hearts and the Disney version of the Little Mermaid, but a little different and more modern, and no, there won't be any singing because I forgot the lyrics to the songs and I haven't seen the movie for three years. Now enjoy the story!**

A fourteen year old merboy with spiky brown hair was swimming along with his best friend, Riku, a silver haired merboy-I mean, merman (for Riku fans).

"Sora, you really should be at your birthday party." said Riku. "Your mom's gonna get mad, again!"

"Aw, come on, Riku, it's not for another two hours." said Sora. "We've got plenty of time to goof off!"

"I don't know, Sora." said Riku. "But whatever."

They swam to a sunken ship and explored it.

"Whoa, look at all these treasures." said Sora.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool." said Riku.

Sora came across a table with a fork on it. "Hey, Riku, check this out!" he said.

Riku swam over to where Sora was. "What is that thing?" he asked.

"I don't know." replied Sora. "Maybe Scuttle knows! Come on!"

They were about to swim out when suddenly, a shark came out of nowhere and tried to attack the two friends.

"Oh, snap!" cried Riku.

Sora and Riku swam as fast as they could out of the sunken ship and out to shore, where they were sure to be safe. They dragged themselves out of the water.

"He shouldn't get us here!" said Sora.

A seagull flew down. "Hello, Sora, Riku!" he said.

"What up, Scuttle." said Riku.

"Hey, Scuttle, since you knoweverything about humans, can you tell me what this is?" asked Sora.

Scuttle took the fork and examined it. "Hmm, this is a pricey thing." he said. "It's a doppelganger!"

"Really?" asked Sora.

"What's it for, anyway?" asked Riku.

"It's used to brush hair." replied Scuttle.

Riku took the fork and tried to brush his hair with it. "Nope. Doesn't work." he said. "Personally, I think it's used for something else."

"Well, I've seen the humans use it in their hair!" said Scuttle. "By the way, Sora, shouldn't you be at the party? It's noon!"

"Oh, man, I forgot!" cried Sora. He took the fork from Scuttle and he and Riku said goodbye and got back into the ocean.

"I told you that you should have been home!" said Riku as he and Sora swam really fast to the castle.

"Riku, why are you always acting like Sebastion?" asked Sora.

"Because your mom tells me to keep you out of trouble!" said Riku.

They barely made it to the party and Sora didn't get in trouble. After the party, Sora decided to go for a swim, so he left the castle. Sora was very curious on what humans did. The truth was, Sora wanted to be a human. He was tired of swimming, not walking or running. He wanted to hang out in the warm sun of the beach, not in the cold waters of the ocean, and hewanted legs, not his tail, but there was no way he would become that way, that he knew of.

Sora finally got to the surface and saw a cruise ship. He went to go check it out. He got to the ship and saw a girl with red hair and wearing a pink prom dress.

"Whoa, she's pretty." said Sora.

"I think it's a good idea to come tothis dancewithout boyfriends holding us up." said a girl in a blue dress.

"Yeah, I guess." replied the girl in pink.

"You don't even have a boyfriend, Kairi." said a girl in a black dress.

The girls in blue and black went to get punch while Kairi stood there.

Sora suddenly heard lightning. He looked up, and saw a storm brewing up in the sky. The wind began to blow furiously.

"Whoa, a storm!" cried a boy in a tuxedo.

Everyone on the boat ran inside it except Kairi.

_Might as well be out here and die, _thought Kairi.

The rain began to pour in buckets and lightning fired up the sky. The waves began to get all choppy and the cruise ship was getting tossed all around. Suddenly, Kairi fell off the ship.

"Oh no!" cried Sora. Kairi fell into the water, but she couldn't swim. She passed out and began to sink. Sora went and caught her and went to take her to shore. After a few hours, he finally got her to the shore and the storm cleared off and the sun was shining.

"Come on, wake up!" whispered Sora. He began to use CPR on Kairi, something he saw lifeguards do. Finally, Kairi woke up and spat water out. She was too drowsy and the sun was too bright to see who her rescuer was.

"It'll be OK." said Sora.

"Who...are you?" mumbled Kairi.

"Just someone." replied Sora.

"Kairi?" called a voice. It was the girl in blue! And she was coming to get Kairi!

Sora dragged himself back into the ocean and swam off while Kairi's friends came and got her...one thing Sora knew...he was in love.

**Well, how was it? Please read and review!**


	2. Sora wants to become human revised

**Hurky: Wow, I got some reviews! YAY! Thanks, guys! But I noticed some of you said for me to be a bit more descriptive. So, I decided to do just that! Now please go and enjoy this chappy! **

Sora: Wait! Some of you also said that I would be offended to be called a merboy, but that would only be in Hurky's funnier fics (the ones marked humor/parody). Here, it's no prob.

Hurky: Are you sure?

Sora: I'm positive!

Riku: Little boy.

Sora: I heard that!

**Hurky: And one more thing. This is the revised version of the chapter. After I read a review after I put the original, I realized that there were a few things I forgot to put in this chapter. Thank you Bara-Minamino, for letting me be aware of that!**

* * *

Riku was asleep in his grotto (you know, like the one Ariel has? Sora has one, too, just so you know...), when Sora swam in. 

"Hey, Riku!" he said as he nudged Riku for him to wake up.

Riku didn't budge.

"Riku!" said Sora. "I have to tell you something! This is extremely important!"

Riku stirred.

"RIKU!" cried Sora. He took out the fork and poked Riku on the shoulder with it. That's what got him up.

"OW!" cried Riku, sleepily as he rubbed his shoulder. "What? What is it, Sora?"

"Riku, remember how I told you that I wanted to be with the humans?" asked Sora.

"You've been telling me that for as long as I can remember!" said Riku. "It's mutually impossible for you to become a human."

"Well, last night, I went to the surface, and-" said Sora until Riku cut him off.

"Sora, you know that you can't go up to the surface after dark!" cried Riku, sounding more awake.

"I know, but you know I'm really nosy!" cried Sora. "Anyway, there was a dance on one of those cruise ships, but there was a storm and this girl fell off."

"And?" asked Riku.

"I rescued the girl. She couldn't swim." replied Sora. "She passed out and I took her to shore. I gave her CPR and she woke up and saw me, but it must have been too sunny. Then, I heard her friends calling her and I left."

Riku shook his head. "Sora, you're going to end up in big trouble with humans one day." he said.

"Geez, Riku, I know you hate humans, but..." said Sora. "Anyway, I think I'm in love!"

"WHAT?" cried Riku. "Let me guess, the human girl?"

"Exactly!" replied Sora. "They have better personalities than mermaids. Most other mermaids are weird. Remember that one mermaid who kept stalking me?"

"She stalked you to get to me!" said Riku.

"Well, I think human girls are better." said Sora. "Since you'd rather be a merman, they won't be going after you."

Then, without another word, he swam out.

"Sora, you're one weird merboy..." said Riku and then he went back to sleep.

While Sora swam home, he was trying to think of the pros and cons of human girls.Sora neverreally had crushes on mermaids because they were all basically the same. Dullor creepy. And they always talked about boring things or used him to get to Riku. Who knows? Human girls could be the same, but probably not as creepy. Sora decided to check Kairi out. He didn't bother to tell Riku her name because he would have justmade fun of it.

So, instead of going home, Sora swam up to the surface. Luckily, he found Kairi, just walking along the beach with a blonde haired girl. They were talking, and since Sora had good hearing, heard some of their conversation from behind the rock he hid behind.

"...I'm telling you, Namine, that boy who rescued me...he had spiky hair, and it was brown and it was so gorgeous!" said Kairi.

"Are you sure you're not falling in love?" asked Namine.

"Namine, all around here, there are guys with long hair. I hate guys with long hair!" said Kairi.

"Hey, I love long haired guys!" said Namine.

"You would." said Kairi. "I like guys with short hair and especially, spiky hair. All the guys used to look good with their hair all spiked up until long hair got 'in.' Then they all made themselves ugly." (No offense to guys with long hair!)

"Kairi!" cried Namine.

"And the guy had these sparkling blue eyes..." said Kairi dreamily. "They were the color of the ocean!"

"Well, what about Tidus?" asked Namine. "He's got blue eyes, 'like the ocean,' as Selphie likes to say."

"But this boy's eyes were the bluest I've ever seen!" said Kairi. "It makes Tidus' eyes look like blue dishwater! I just wish I could see him again! He also had the cutest voice! He told me that everything was going to be OK, or something like that."

Sora then went underwater and swam home this time, where he found his mother sitting at her throne. She was the queen of the sea, and Sora was the prince. His father, the king, was killed by sharks when Sora was little, so his mother raised him by herself and with Sebastion. It was also why the queen was so overprotective of her son.

"Sora, where have you been?" asked his mother. She was a very pretty mermaid. She had long brown hair and ocean blue eyes, like Sora. Basically, she looked exactly like Sora, except that she wore shells (you know, like how Ariel does?), a necklace around her neck and she carried a trident (like King Triton's!).

"Sorry, Mom, I spent the night at Riku's." lied Sora.

"Well, I was worried. You left right after your birthday party." said the queen. "I can't believe that you're fourteen now...you're growing up. And soon you will one day rule the sea, just like your father."

But I don't want to be like Dad, thought Sora.

"But you've also got Ethan." said Sora. Ethan was his older brother. He was three years older than Sora, and he loved the pick on Sora and call him a shrimp.

"Well, yes, he will rule before you get the throne." said the queen.

Let Ethan have the throne. I'd rather be on land, thought Sora.

"Mom, why are humans so bad?" asked Sora.

"Because they are very dangerous." replied the queen. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." lied Sora. "Well, I'm going to go hang out with my friends. We're going to go throw seaweed onto the shore and scare the little kids walking on the beach!"

"Make sure they don't see you." said the queen.

Sora left and did not go hang out with his friends. He didn't really enjoy throwing seaweed onto the shoreline. Riku did, though. Sora didn't even know why he hung out with Riku. Maybe it was because they've known each other since Sora was five and Riku was six, but their interests grew different as they got older.

Sora decided to go see Ansem, the sea warlock. He was originally a merman, but he turned his tail into tentacles because he couldn't deal with just a tail. Ansem also had the power to turn anyone into anything. Sora's mother disliked some of the things Ansem believed in, but she trusted him with asking for advice. But what nobody knew was that Ansem secretly wanted to take dethrone Sora's mother and take over the sea. Anywho, Sora thought that maybe Ansem could turn him into a human. He finally got to Ansem's lair, where he found him working on a potion.

"Uh, Ansem?" asked Sora.

Ansem looked up. "Oh, hello, Sora." he said. "What does your mother need to know?" _Oh great, _he thought. _Another dull question from the prissy queen._

"Um, actually, I wanted to know something." said Sora. "You know how I've been real interested in learning abour humans for a long time, right?"

_Really, now? _"Yes, I am aware of that." replied Ansem.

"Well, I rescued this girl and I think I might be in love with her..." said Sora. He felt hesitant and very nervous at the same time to ask the question, but what the heck? "What I really want to know is...can you possibly turn me into a human?"

"Of course I can!" replied Ansem. "I've turned myself into one several times. I'll do it, but it will cost you."

"Cost me what?" asked Sora. He hoped it wasn't something that he found and put in his grotto.

"You'd have to give me something in exchange." replied Ansem. He thought for a minute. Suddenly, a plan hatched in his head. "Let me think...hmm...how about you give me your voice?"

"My voice?" asked Sora. "I like my voice, but how will I be able to talk to Kairi?"

"I don't know, perhaps learning sign language?" asked Ansem. "Well, don't bother with that. Not too many people that I know really know how to do that...but you can remain a human for three days. If you kiss the girl by sunset on the third day, you will remain a human forever."

"What happens if I don't?" asked Sora.

"Then you will become a merboy again and you will be mine. I can use a good boy like you to do some deeds for me." replied Ansem. _Some evil deeds. Nobody will suspect you of anything if you become my son! You are a well mannered merboy._

"Let me think about it, and I'll let you know in a few days." said Sora. The deal sounded really great, but that was a big consequence. Losing his voice...

"I'll be waiting." said Ansem. _And make this quick. I have a sea to take over._

They said their goodbyes and Sora went to go tell Riku about the deal Ansem had offered him. Sora knew Riku wouldn't like it, but this was a chance for Sora...

**Hurky: That's it for now, but I'll try and update soony before you go loony! Lol, I'm just kidding...but I have other stories to update, so there probably won't be an update of this until next week or a little later.**


	3. Sora's decision

**Hurky: I know I should be updating my other stories, but right now, I've got tons of ideas for this story. Well, enjoy the chapter, as always!**

**

* * *

**

After Sora left, Ansem swam over to a section of his lair that nobody knew about. He opened it and it was full of starfish. But something was fishy about them. As it turned out, the starfish were formerly mermaids and mermen. Ansem turned them into starfish. 

"Soon, I will turn the queen into a starfish and the sea will be mine!" said Ansem. "But I can't have Sora kiss the girl! I need him to get that trident his mother has!"

He turned on his crystal ball and it showed Sora swimming over to Riku's.

"Soon, you will be mine." said Ansem. "You won't like being a human.I know, because I didn't. After I take the beach over, I'll take the land as well." He then began to laugh maniacally.

Meanwhile, Kairi was walking on the beach. She was thinking about the mystery boy who saved her life, who was really Sora.

"Why can't I stop thinking about that mystery boy?" she asked herself. She stared into the ocean.

Namine came by and stood next to Kairi.

"Kairi, you've been acting really weird since you were rescued. When will you stop thinking about mystery boy?" asked Namine.

Kairi sighed dreamily. "Maybe never." she replied. "Or at least until I see his face and find out who he is..."

Namine shook her head.

Back in the sea, Sora found Riku. By that time, he finally made his decision.

"Riku, I've got this awesome-" said Sora

"-Sora, I know you're going to ramble on about that girl, but-" said Riku.

"-Riku, I'm going to turn myself into a human!" said Sora all excited.

"Sora, I wish that-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? cried Riku.

"Ansem can turn me into a human!" said Sora. "I just thought about it, and I've decided to go find Kairi as a human!"

"Kairi?" asked Riku as he crossed his arms. "Is she your mystery girl?"

"Yeah, she is!" said Sora. "I'm going to go meet her and we'll talk about..." he suddenly went silent and looked down at the ocean floor.

"Sora, what's wrong?" asked Riku.

"I can only be human if I trade in my voice." replied Sora all sadly. "Kairi just said that she liked the sound of my voice. And I can only be human for three days, unless I kiss Kairi by sunset, then I will be one forever!"

"And what if you don't kiss her?" asked Riku.

"I'll become a merboy again." replied Sora.

"Sora, don't you even stop to think about everyone else?" asked Riku. "Your mom is going to be so freakin' worried!"

"My mom won't notice." said Sora. "Just tell her I went to an event over in the other side of the sea!"

"She'll eventually find out where you are." said Riku.

Sora just began to swim back in the direction he came from.

"Sora, where are you going?" asked Riku.

"To see Ansem, again." replied Sora.

"Sora, please, just rethink your decision!" said Riku as he swam alongside Sora.

Sora didn't say anything.

"I don't even know why you're changing yourself for a girl!" cried Riku.

"Don't you remember the time to put octopus ink in your hair for a girl who liked guys with black hair?" asked Sora.

"Well, yeah, and-" replied Riku.

"-And the girl liked you, right?" asked Sora.

"Um, I guess, until the ink wore off..." said Riku thoughtfully.

"See? You changed yourself for a girl." said Sora.

"Minor things. Like my hair." said Riku. "You are making a major change. Turning yourself into a human!"

Sora began to swim faster and Riku followed him. They got there and entered Ansem's lair.

"Ah, I see you finally came back." said Ansem. "Did you make your decision?"

Sora nodded. "Ansem, I'm going to become a human!" he said.

"Excellent." said Ansem. _Everything's going according to plan. _

"Sora, you seriously don't know what you're getting yourself into!" said Riku.

"I know what I'm doing, Riku." said Sora. _Don't get yourself into this, Riku._

Ansem smirked an evil smirk. "Alright, Sora, I'm going to take your voice." he said as he got a small clam shell and opened it. "Sing a good, long note."

Sora was silent for a minute. "Well, here goes." he said. He began to sing the same way how Ariel sang in the movie.

"Keep singing!" said Ansem.

So, Sora kept singing and suddenly, a cloud the shape of two hands came up from the clam shell and floated towards Sora. It went to his throat and took his singing voice. Sora felt himself not singing anymore and he closed his mouth and he saw his own voice go into the shell Ansem was holding. It finally went inside and Ansem closed it, laughing maniacally.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha haaa!" he cackled. He cast a spell and Sora's tail split and turned into a pair of legs. He also felt his breath getting cut off and he couldn't breathe. Riku noticed that Sora couldn't breathe, so he grabbed Sora and swam upwards, to the surface. It took Riku about fifteen seconds to get Sora up there. They finally hit the surface and Riku dragged Sora to shore. Sora began to cough like crazy.

"Well, I hope you're happy." said Riku. "You're a human now."

Sora just continued to cough. Suddenly, Scuttle flew down.

"Hello, boys!" he said.

"Scuttle, glad you're here!" said Riku. "Sora had Ansem turn him intp a human."

Scuttle turned to Sora, who stopped coughing and was sitting in the water. Sora noticed that he saw a knee and bent his new leg to see it. Scuttle flew to Sora and landed on his knee.

"Congrats, Sora! You finally became a human!" said Scuttle.

"You're happy for him?" asked Riku, sounding shocked.

"Of course I am!" said Scuttle excitedly. "Now he can hang out here and not under there, in the sea!"

He flew off Sora's knee and to a clothes line, where towels were hanging. He took a blue one and flew to Sora.

"Before you see the people, I suggest you put this on." said Scuttle.

"He traded his voice for legs!" blurted out Riku.

"Well, no wonder why Sora hasn't said anything!" said Scuttle.

Riku sighed and clapped a hand to his forehead.

Sora tried to stand up, but ended up falling down.

"Whoa, easy there, Sora!" said Scuttle. "I have to teach you how to walk! Riku, you can help!"

"Are you dumb?" asked Riku. "I still have my tail!"

"Then you're completely useless!" said Scuttle.

After maybe twenty minutes, Scuttle finally got Sora to walk and take his steps without falling. Then, he got Sora to put the towel on and said he should walk around.

"There you have it!" said Scuttle as he watched Sora walk around.

"Who's there?" asked a girl's voice.

"Someone's coming!" whispered Riku.

So, Scuttle flew away.

"Well, good luck, Sora." said Riku. "With Kairi." and with that, he went back underwater.

Sora stood there and the girl came. Sora recognized the girl. It was Kairi!

She smiled at Sora "Hi." she said.

Sora waved.

"So, um, where do you come from?" asked Kairi.

Sora didn't answer.

"I'm Kairi!" said Kairi as she ignored Sora's silence. "What's your name?"

Sora began to say his name, his no sound came out. He put a hand on his throat.

"Oh. You can't talk?" asked Kairi. She noticed the blue towel Sora was wearing. "Let me take you to my house and get you cleaned and dressed up." She took Sora's hand and looked into his eyes. She recognized them as the deep blue ones she saw when she was rescued.

"You've got really pretty eyes." said Kairi.

Sora grinned.

They walked over to Kairi's house, and, since Kairi's family was wealthy, it was a huge mansion. The servants got Sora cleaned up and dressed up. Then, he was about to go out in his new clothes when Kairi walked in and saw Sora.

"OMG, you look so awesome in that outfit!" she said.

Sora was wearing the outfit he wore in KH1. The one with the red jumpsuit and the blue/white hoodie and the yellow clown shoes. Sora smiled.

"Come on, let's go out to dinner!" said Kairi as she took Sora by the hand.

They went to a retaurant and ordered some food. Sora refused to eat fish because he was from the sea, but Kairi didn't know that. Luckily, Kairi ordered turkey, so everything was cool. Kairi thought Sora was funny when he kept trying to brush his hair with a fork...

Hurky: Well, I better go get some lunch, since it is noon...

Hurky's bro: Hurry up!

Hurky: Please review! And have an awesome weekend... 


	4. Hurky's little twist in the story

**Hurky: Okay, I've gotten reviews saying that this story's exactly like the movie and was pointed out that not everyone has seen the movie. Anyway, I said in _Dude, Where's Sora's Bike? _that there would be a twist in the story. So here goes!**

**Sora: Awww...does this mean you'll stop bribing me with food?**

**Hurky: For now, I guess. Until I think of another twist to throw in!**

**Sora: Then think of one now!**

**Hurky: Just for that, I won't try to think of another twist!**

**Sora and readers: AWWWW! COME ON!**

**Hurky: I'm just kidding!**

**Sora: You better, or I'll tell everyone what you do at the dentist! You hold a stuffed-**

**Hurky: Boys!**

**(Two men in black suits and ties and sunglasses come and take Sora and throw him into a closet.)**

**Hurky: And I will try to, once again, be more descriptive. Enjoy!

* * *

**

That night, Kairi showed Sora to his room and gave him some PJs. Sora put the PJs on and then noticed the bed. He thought it was the most awesome thing in the universe because it was so comfy. Finally, after cuddling in the blankets and pillows for a long time, he fell asleep. It was the first time he ever slept in a bed, of course. He had been living in the ocean and the only thing he slept on was the ocean floor.

The next morning, the ocean breeze blew into the open window of Sora's room, which opened the curtains and let the sunshine in, which woke up Sora. He forgot where he was until he kicked his blankets off. That's when he remembered that he had his legs, on land, and not had a tail in the sea. He sat up and found his outfit on the chair he threw them on. He changed his clothes and put on his shoes and went out to find Kairi. He found her right away, when she walked by with a pitcher of orange juice.

"Oh, I see you're up." she said. "Come down with me for breakfast!"

So, Sora and Kairi went downstairs to the breakfast table, where a lot of food was set out, like cereal, french toast, fruit, yogurt, etc. Kairi's parents were sitting at the table. A flat screen TV was nailed to the wall and Kairi's mother was watching the three or four hour morning news shows and Kairi's father was getting his news the old fashioned way, which was the newspaper.

Sora and Kairi immediately ate breakfast and Kairi said goodbye to her parents, but before they left, Kairi's father gave her some money, so she and Sora could go have fun.

Meanwhile, back in the sea, Sora's mother, the queen, was worried about Sora because he hadn't been home since yesterday morning. So, she summoned Riku because he was the last person to see Sora.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Riku.

"Riku, Sora said that he was going to hang out with you to throw seaweed on the shore to scare the little human children. Have you seen him since then?" asked the queen as she sat on her throne.

"Well, I did do the seaweed thing, but Sora wasn't with me. He, uh, well...I don't know where he is." said Riku. Half of what he said was true, but the rest of it was a lie.

"Riku, I know when you're lying." said the queen. "When you lie, you don't look at me when you talk. Can you please tell me where Sora is, if you know. I promise I won't get mad."

Riku was silent. He was afraid of Sora's mother's temper. She usually got mad very easily, especially when she didn't get her way or things did go as planned. Finally, he spoke up. "Ansem turned him into a human."

"WHAT?" cried the queen. "I knew he'd go that far one day, sooner or later! I always knew that Sora was obsessed with humans, but I didn't think he'd actually turn himself into a human! You should have kept a better eye on him, Riku!"

"I tried, but he wouldn't listen to me." said Riku. "Besides, what are you gonna do? Turn me into a human?" He began to laugh.

"Grrrrrr...maybe that's what I'll do, as your punishment for not keeping better watch over my son!" cried the queen angrily. With that, she took her trident and pointed it at Riku. Suddenly, Riku was unable to breathe and the queen had Sebastion, that little crab from the movie, escort Riku to the surface. They swam and swam, all the way up, until Riku splashed up and out of the water.

Riku began to cough the water out of his lungs as Sebastion began to lecture him.

"You know what dangers the humans could bring! What were you and Sora tinking?" he asked. (He does have an accent)

"Can you-...can you-let me...catch my...my breath?" coughed Riku. He looked down and noticed something. "Hey, what the heck am I wearing?"

Sebastion noticed that Riku was wearing the yellow shirt and blue suspender pants he wore in KH1. "What Sora's mother gave you." replied Sebastion.

"Well, at least I'm wearing something, unlike Sora." said Riku. He stood up and fell into the water.

"Looks like you can't walk." said Sebastion. "Let me give you a little lesson on walking."

"I don't need a lesson in walking!" snapped Riku. "What does Sora's mom want me to do as a human? Does she know how much I hate humans?"

"The queen does know you hate humans, which is why she turned you into one andshe wants you to find Sora and get him home!" replied Sebastion.

"But Sebastion, Sora's only human for three days." explained Riku. "If he kisses Kairi by sunset on the third day, he'll be a human forever, but if he doesn't kiss Kairi by sunset on the third day, he'll be a merboy again and he'll become Ansem's son, and-"

"WHAT?" cried Sebastion. "We have to get him to kiss da gurl!"

"But what about the queen?" asked Riku.

"I tink she's rather have her son be a human than have him be Ansem's son and have him help take over da sea!" replied Sebastion frantically. "Come on!" He began to walk really fast to the sand.

"Hey, wait up!" said Riku. He began to crawl to the sand and stood up. "Hmm, that wasn't so hard as I thought it would be."

"Who's there?" asked a girl voice.

"Uh-oh!" cried Sebastion as he ran to the sea. "You're on your own!"

"I'll get you for this, ya lousy little crab!" cried Riku.

Namine, Kairi's friend, came to where Riku was.

"Who are you?" she asked. "And...why are you all wet?"

"My name's Riku." replied Riku. "AndI, uh...fell off a yacht!"

"You're a rich guy?" asked Namine.

"Not exactly." replied Riku. "I'm, um...friends with a rich guy and his other friends threw me off the yacht!"

Namine giggled. "Must not be very nice people!" she said. "Um, do you want to come to my house to dry off?"

"Yeah, I guess." replied Riku. He went with Namine, but he had a little trouble walking, since this was his first time as a human...

* * *

**Hurky: I'd write a little more, but it's 1:00 in the morning and I have to get to bed, since I have school tomorrow.**

**Riku: And Hurky holds a stuffed teddy bear when getting a filling at the dentist!**

**Hurky (gasps): You told! Oh, boys!**

**The two guys in the suits and sunglasses grab Riku and throw him into the same closet with Sora.**

**Hurky: Don't worry. They'll be out by next chapter. So, how was the little twist? Let me know through your reviews! I better go, later!**

**:D**


	5. The second day

**Hurky: Yay, I'm so glad you guys liked the twist I put in the last chapter! There might be at least one or two more twists in the story. I'd have to think...think, think...(sits in chair and thinks like Winnie the Pooh).**

**Sora: In the meantime, enjoy this chappy!**

**Riku: Hey. I thought he can't talk in this story.**

**Sora: This is the authoress' corner. She can do whatever she wants and she lets me talk here.**

**Riku (gets all excited): You mean that we can do anything we want to do? Nice! (starts trashing the place)**

**Hurky (stops thinking): Hey hey hey! Do not trash the place! Sora, why did you tell him that he could do whatever he wanted! I'm giving you a warning, but next time, no talky part in the Authoress' Corner for you!**

**Sora: Okay, okay, sheesh.**

**Riku: Awwww, does this mean I can't trash the place?

* * *

**

After Riku got dried off, he and Namine began to talk.

"So...where do you come from?" asked Namine.

"From Atlantica." replied Riku.

"Never heard of it...where is Atlantica?" asked Namine.

"Um...it's an island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean!" lied Riku.

"Oh..." said Namine.

"But I know someone here!" said Riku. "Her name is Kairi. Do you know her?"

"She's my best bud!" replied Namine. "Want me to take you to her?"

"That would be great." replied Riku.

So, Namine locked her house up and walked with Riku to Kairi's. As they walked, Riku thought about his surroundings. The wind was blowing his silver hair in all directions. He wasn't used to his hair being dry. He was always in the sea with his hair wet. He also wasn't used to wearing clothes, since mermen didn't wear any. Then, he found the sand was hard to walk in, and he was getting sand in his shoes.

"Lousy sand." muttered Riku as he stomped in the sand with Namine.

"You don't normally go to the beach, do you?" asked Namine, with her long blonde hair blowing also blowing in every direction but not stomping in the sand in order to walk. And she was wearing flip flops, so she couldn't get sand in her shoes.

"We do have beaches everywhere at home, but I don't like to go to the beach." lied Riku. "I hang out in my backyard."

"I've noticed." said Namine. "Your skin's pretty tan."

They continued to walk in silence to Kairi's house. When they got there, Namine knocked on the door. Kairi's mother answered the door.

"Hi, is Kairi here?" asked Namine. "Me and a friend came to see her."

"Sorry, but she just left." replied Kairi's mother. "But I'll tell her you came by."

Namine and Riku walked off the doorstep as Kairi's mom closed the front door.

"I'm sure we'll catch her later." said Namine. "Wanna go get some lunch?"

"I guess." replied Riku.

They went into town and, surprise surprise, they found Sora and Kairi.

"Hey, Namine!" said Kairi.

"Kairi!" said Namine. She put her hands on Riku's muscular shoulders. "This is Riku. He says he knows you..."

Kairi stared at Riku forat least a minute. "I don't think I know him..." she said.

"Well, I think this is the wrong Kairi." lied Riku. "The one I know had...uh...black hair!"

Sora looked up and saw Riku. He had a shocked look on his face when he realized it was Riku. He then grinned.

"Sora!" said Riku.

"You know him?" asked Namine.

"Of course I do!" said Riku. "We know each other back in Atlantica!"

_Riku, you idiot, _thought Sora. _You told them about under the sea!_

"Sora and I know each other from the island, right, Sora?" asked Riku.

_Oh, so he must have told them that our city was a land city, _thought Sora. He smiled and nodded.

"So, Sora's your name..." said Kairi. "I like it. It's a cute name." She was silent for a minute. "Namine, this is Sora. We met on the beach yesterday, but he can't talk."

"Yeah, because he gavehis voiceto Ansem." Riku muttered under his breath.

"What?" asked Kairi.

"I mean, he was pretty sick a few weeks ago and because of it, he's been mute ever since." lied Riku. _I really don't like to lie like this, _he thought.

"So...when are we going to eat?" asked Namine. "I'm starving!"

"Oh, well, we were just about to eat lunch ourselves." said Kairi. "You should hang with us!"

So, Namine and Riku agreed to get some pizza. As Kairi and Namine ordered and were getting sodas, Riku talked to Sora.

"If you're wondering why I'm a human, your mom turned me into one." said Riku.

_What? _thought Sora.

"She turned me into a human because I told her where you were and she wanted the truth and nothing but the truth." said Riku. "She did this as punishment for not keeping a better eye on you."

_Punishment? It's a privelege! _thought Sora. _But at least you get to keep your voice._

"At least your mom dressed me when she turned me into a human. Unlike some guy with tentacles did to you. He left you completely naked!" said Riku.

Sora scowled at Riku.

"But I now know why you didn't go to your mom about becoming a human." said Riku. "Your mom would have yelled at you, and she's normally a cool mermaid, but she's mean when she's mad! As a punishment, she would have left you as a merboy!"

Sora smiled.

Meanwhile, while Kairi and Namine were waiting for the pitcher of soda, they talked about Sora and Riku.

"How do you know that Sora's the guy who rescued you?" asked Namine.

"He has the spiky hair. I told you that no guys here have spiky hair like Sora's." replied Kairi. "And no other guy has those eyes like Sora's. It's like he's from the ocean. He smells like the sea...but the guy who rescued me could talk."

"OK, you are falling in love for sure!" said Namine. "Who knows? Sora probably was able to talk before."

Kairi shook her head. "I don't know. But he's pretty cute."

"You wanna know who I think is cute?" asked Namine. "That Riku guy. He's so calm...he looks like a rebel...with that long, silver hair...those eyes. They're just like the ocean. You could get lost in them."

"I think you're the one falling in love." laughed Kairi as the guy handed her the pitcher of soda.

"Maybe we're both falling in love." said Namine as she and Kairi walked over to their table. They got to the table and by then, the pizza got there. Sora and Riku loved it, since they've never tried pizza before. After that, they ate ice cream and loved that, too.

When they finished their lunch, they all went to Kairi's house to watch TV. The show they watched was a sitcom and all laughed out loud. Everyone except Sora. He was laughing, but not out loud because he had no voice...

* * *

**Hurky: I'd writea bit more, but I've been hogging the computer and out of ideas for now, so I must get off, since it's midnight.**

**Sora: Don't worry. We'll be here...watching your TV...eating your popcorn...all night long.**

**Riku: WOO! PARTY AT THE AUTHORESS' CORNER!**

**Hurky: Sorry, guy, but if I'm leaving, you're leaving too!**

**Sora and Riku: Awwwww!**

**Sora: Well, please review!**

**:D**


	6. Ansem's devious plan

**Hurky: Finally! I got tothe computer!**

**Riku:Tell me about it. Me and Sora were locked out of Authoress' Corner all day!**

**Hurky: You only come here to watch TV and eat my food.**

**Riku: Yeah, I know. By the way, Hurk, why are you only updating this story?**

**Hurky: Because I've got a lot of ideas for it and I have another twist at the end.**

**Sora: Yay, time for food bribes!**

**Hurky:** **No way, Sora. Not this time. Besides, I have my bodyguards!**

**Riku: Um, Hurky, the readers are waiting for their update.**

**Hurky: Oh, right. Now it's onto the story!**

**

* * *

**

All while Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Namine were hanging out at lunch, Ansem was keeping watch of what was going on in his crystal ball.

"He hasn't kissed Kairi so far." said Ansem. "But why is that Riku there, as a human? I should have exterminated him when I had the chance!"

"Why?" asked his eels, Flotsam and Jetsam at the same time.

"Because he'll ruin my chances for domination of the sea!" cried Ansem. "He'll tell Sora to kiss Kairi and then Sora will be a human forever and I'll be the queen's slave for the rest of my life, having no control over the sea!"

"Why don't you kill the queen?" asked Flotsam and Jetsam.

"I can't, you imbeciles!" cried Ansem. "I need to get to that trident she possesses!"

He put a hand on his chin after a few minutes of silence. "I need to think..." he said. Suddenly, he smirked an evil smirk. "Now I know just what to do!"

He swam over to a treasure chest, opened it, and took out the shell that held Sora's voice, which Ansem had put on a string, so it was a necklace.

"I can turn into a fourteen year old boy and use Sora's voice." said Ansem thoughtfully. "I'll tell Kairi that I rescued her and then she'll be in love with the wrong boy, thus not kissing Sora!" Then, he began to scurry around his lair, getting ingredients and throwing them into his pot. Then, Ansem poured the concoction into a glass and drank it.

"Soon, the ocean will be mine!" yelled Ansem right after he drank the liquid and as he put the shell containing Sora's voice around his neck. He began to laugh like crazy, and as he laughed, he was turning into a fourteen year old boy and his voice changed to Sora's voice.

Later that afternoon, Namine agreed to let Riku spend the night at her house and they both said good bye to Sora and Kairi. Sora began to feel sleepy, so he decided to go to bed while Kairi stayed outside and sat on the bench on her doorstep to watch the ocean. Twenty minutes passed and a fog was starting to roll in. The fog got so bad, Kairi couldn't see no farther than where the ocean was washing the shoreline. Suddenly, she heard singing in the distance. She stood up and began to walk, looking for the person who had the voice. She knew it was familiar, but where did she hear it from? Then, she remembered. It was the same voice who told her that everything was going to be OK when she was rescued a few days earlier. The voice continued to sing until a figure came into view. It was a boy, about her age, with spiky hair, but it was silver. His face resembled Sora's, and he wore a sweatshirt and jeans. Kairi caught a glimpse of the boy's eyes. The boy then stopped singing as soon as he saw Kairi.

"Hey." he said in Sora's voice.

"Hi..." said Kairi.

The boy continued to smile and stared into Kairi's eyes. They were the same blue as Sora's, so it would lead Kairi to believe that he was her rescuer. Then, his eyes glowed red and then Kairi's eyes glowed red. She didn't know that she was just put under his spell or that the boy was really a forty-something year old half man, half sea creature with tentacles and was named Ansem...

* * *

**Sora: Awww...why did you stop there?**

**Hurky: Because my mom says I'm hogging the computer and I'm sleepy. Time to leave! I've got stuff to do tomorrow and my parents will get me up early!**

**Riku: Man, you suck!**

**Hurky: Say that again and you won't be allowed here again!**

**Riku: Fine, I'll shut up. Anyways, review, you guys!**

**Sora: Hurky says you're all awesome!**

**Hurky: Yup. you guys are. Sorry for the short chapter.**

**:D**


	7. Riku tells the truth

**Hurky: I'm back! After like what? A week and a tooth pulling?**

**Riku: I dunno.**

**Hurky: But I used these past several days to think of a few good scenes, so here they are!**

**Sora: They better be good!**

**Hurky: Oh, they are...cause if they're not! (shakes fist Homer Simpson style)**

**Sora and Riku: O.O**

**

* * *

**

During the night, as Sora slept, he had a dream. He dreamt that he was back in the sea, fighting a huge version of Ansem. He had his mother's trident in his hands.

Sora shot up in bed and looked around. He was still in his room on the land. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was shining brightly. So, he got out of bed and got dressed. He knew what day it was. It was his third and final day on land. If he kissed Kairi by sunset, he'd be a human forever, but if he didn't...well, you guys know what will happen.

Sora was about to go to the breakfast table when suddenly, he saw Kairi walking to the same destination, but she wasn't alone. She was holding hands with a silver haired boy, who was wearing a button shirt that was unbuttoned, jeans, and flip flops. No, it wasn't Riku. It was really Ansem.

"So, Josh, tell me," said Kairi. "about your home."

"I come from Atlantica." replied Ansem in Sora's voice.

"Wow, I have some friends who are from there." said Kairi.

"Interesting..." said Ansem.

Sora's jaw dropped open. That guy was talking in his voice. Sora's voice. Sora then knew right away that it was Ansem, because he saw the heartless symbol tattooed on his chest and he was wearing the clam shell he wore when he took his voice. Sora got both upset and angry and ran outside, to the ocean. When he got there, he stood there and stared at the sea. _Maybe Riku's right,_ thought Sora. _I really don't belong with the humans._ He let the ocean breeze blow through his spiky hair and stared at the ocean for a good, long time...

Meanwhile, Namine and Riku were going to Kairi's house. They didn't say anything to each other on the way, so it gave them both some time to think. _Man, Sora's right,_ thought Riku as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. _Human chicks are better than mermaids. Namine's alright for a human._ He turned to her with a smile and she turned to him. She smiled back.

_OMG, he's smiling at me!_ she thought.

They looked away after two minutes of smiling at each other and continued to walk, sill smiling. Suddenly, their smiles disappeared when they found Sora standing in front of the sea and staring at it, looking really sad.

"Hey, there's Sora." said Namine.

"Yeah, and he looks really down." said Riku. "Let's go!"

They both ran to Sora.

"Sora, what's up?" asked Riku.

Sora looked up and didn't say anything, of course.

"Is this about Kairi?" asked Riku.

Sora nodded.

"Lemme guess. Kairi found another guy and she's madly in love with him?" asked Riku.

Sora nodded.

"Wow, Riku, how did you know that?" asked Namine.

"I have some friends who were in Sora's situation before." lied Riku. The truth was, he knew something like this was going to happen and Sora would be heartbroken. He tried to prevent Sora from getting hurt like this by telling him that he should remain a merboy and never to meddle with humans, but he never listened to him.

Then, out of randomness, Sebastion came scurrying out of the ocean.

"Sora, Riku!" he cried. "Ansem has gone to da surface!"

Namine saw the tiny talking crab and made a face like this: O.O..."A...talking...a talking crab?" she asked.

"Namine, I can explain..." said Riku.

"A human?" cried Sebastion.

"Yeah, a human, you stupid crab!" said Riku.

"Well, listen to what I have to say. Ansem disguised heemself as a teenage boy and used Sora's voice to disguise hees own voice. He put da gurl under a spell which makes her under heess control. At sunset, Ansem is going to take Sora, and it weel be easier since he has taken da gurl under his control, so Sora can't keess her!" cried Sebastion in his accent.

"Riku, I demand to know what's going on." said Namine as she crossed her arms.

"OK. If you really want to know." said Riku. "You know how Kairi told you that she found Sora on the beach, right?"

Namine nodded.

"Then you found me here and I could barely walk." said Riku. "And I told you that we're from an island called Atlantica. That place does exist, but it's not an island.It's an underwater city full of mermen and mermaids. And I wasn't thrown off a yacht. Truth is...Sora and I are mermen."

Namine just stood there. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Mermen, you say?" she asked after a minute.

Sora and Riku nodded.

"But...that's impossible." said Namine. "You guys are supposed to have those mermaid's tails, but how did you end up getting legs?"

"Sora went to Ansem and traded his voice for legs." replied Riku. "If he doesn't kiss Kairi by sunset today, he will become a merman again and be Ansem's son, and he will use him to take over da sea!"

Sora looked at Riku in shock. _He's not calling me a merboy for once? _he thought.

"How did you get your legs, Riku?" asked Namine.

"Sora's mother turned me into a human for not keeping an eye on Sora." replied Riku. "I wasn't very fond of humans until now, but before then, I despised them. Thirteen years ago, they killed my parents."

_OK, that I never knew..._thought Sora.

"How?" asked Namine.

"I was never given any detail." replied Riku. "The queen, Sora's mother, who rules Atlantica, only told me that they were killed by humans."

"Dere isn't much time." said Sebastion. "We have to stop Ansem!"

"But-" said Riku.

"-Come on, Riku, Sora!" said Namine. "We have to do what the little talking crab says! We don't want that freak taking over your home, do you?"

"Aren't you freaked out that I'm really a merman?" asked Riku.

"I was at first." replied Namine. "But you're still Riku, no matter who or what you are. I love you and always will.

Riku blushed and smiled. "I...I love you too." he said. His smile then went updside down. "Come on, we have a sea wizard to stop!" He picked up Sebastion, put him in his pocket, and ran off with Sora and Namine, to stop Ansem...

* * *

**Hurky: I'm finished for now. How was it, readers? Sorry if I haven't been updating, but I was busy with school work and other stuff. That and I was unable to get to a computer.**

**Riku: And when you review, please go easy if you think this chapter wasn't descriptive enough. Hurky endured a lot of pain during her tooth pulling last week. She flinches at the word (lowers his voice to a whisper) pliers.**

**Hurky: Pliers? Where? Are they taking out my other teeth? They better not be, because I have a weapon this time!**

**Sora: Um, Hurky, it was just a word.**

**Hurky: Oh. Well, please review!**

**:D**


	8. Ansem's true form

**Hurky: Last time I updated this story, I got a flame.**

**Riku: So? You said you'd take mild flames.**

**Hurky: But I said that so that they wouldn't swear at me! This guy sweared at me and said my stories sucked! I almost cried! In fact, now I wanna...(starts crying loudly)**

**Sora: Don't worry, Hurky! I'll stand outside with this baseball bat and protect you! (picks up baseball bat and goes out the door)**

**Riku: Good luck with that. (stares at Hurky for a minute) Stop crying, Hurky!**

**(Hurky continues to cry)**

**Riku (sighs): How about a hug?**

**Hurky nods.**

**Riku gives Hurky a hug when Ryo came in.**

**Ryo: RIKU! Why are you hugging Hurky?**

**Riku: Because she was crying.**

**Ryo: She was? Well, how come you never hug me? **

**Riku: Because.**

**Ryo: But I'll always hug you! (hugs Riku)**

**Hurky: And so, I will not accept flames. If you don't like this story, just say, "I don't like the story, I'm not going to read it anymore." not "Do the world a favor and stop writing your shiot-ty stories." I thought I was ready to take on flames again...**

**Riku: Why do you say shiot?**

**Hurky: A substitute for the S word. Pronounced she-ott**

**Riku: Interesting...

* * *

**

Sora, Riku, and Namine were running really fast to get to Kairi and to stop Ansem. Sora realized that he ran pretty fast, since he's had his legs for only three days, and before, he never walked before.

"Why are we rushing?" asked Namine. "Sunset is only 8 hours from now!"

"But that still isn't a lot of time!" said Riku as he huffed and puffed.

Meanwhile, Ansem and Kairi were walking along the beach, holding hands.

"Who is that boy?" asked Ansem.

"What boy?" asked Kairi.

"That boy with the brown spiky hair who's been hanging around your house?" asked Ansem.

"Oh, that's Sora." replied Kairi. "He's my friend. That's all."

"Yeah, I've seen him around. How come he doesn't talk?" asked Ansem.

"His friend Riku said he was sick recently or something. Made him all silent." replied Kairi.

"So." said Ansem. "Wanna kiss?"

"Um, I'm not quite ready for that, yet." replied Kairi.

"KAIRI, DON'T KISS HIM!" called Riku.

Kairi turned and saw Sora, Riku, and Kairi, running up to her and Ansem.

"Um, I wasn't going to kiss him." said Kairi.

"Well, don't, because Ansem is really-" said Namine.

"No, don't say it!" cried Ansem.

Riku smirked. "A sea warlock." he said all cooly.

"NO!" cried Ansem. "That's not true!" he caught what he said and found something else to say, in a more calm manner. "Then prove that I'm a sea warlock."

Kairi just stared at him in total confusion.

Riku ran up to Ansem and snatched the clam shell necklace off of his neck. "This is not your real voice." he said.

"It is too my real voice!" said Ansem, no longer talking in Sora's voice, but his own.

"Ugh, he sounds horrible!" said Namine.

Riku turned to Kairi. "This is really Sora's voice." he said. Then, he dropped the shell on the sand and stepped on it with his shoe and crushed it. Kairi's eyes glowed red and she was off the spell. "What happened?" she asked.

"You were under Ansem's spell." replied Riku.

"Who's Ansem?" asked Kairi.

"A sea warlock." replied Riku. "I'll explain later."

He took his foot off the crushed shell and a yellow light came flying out and went to Sora, where it settled in his throat. Sora felt his voice coming back to him and he grinned.

"No, Riku." he said. "I'll explain it to Kairi."

Kairi, Riku, and Namine turned and saw that Sora was the one who said it.

"You got your voice back, THAT'S AWESOME!" said Riku.

Kairi smiled. "So, that's what you sound like." she said.

"Listen, Kairi." said Sora as he put his hands in his pockets. "I have to tell you something very important."

"Kairi, what Sora's trying to tell you is that he and Riku are mermen." said Namine for Sora.

"What?" asked Kairi. She looked at Sora and stared at him for a minute.

"Look, I know you're freaked out, but-" said Sora until Kairi cut him off.

"So, you're the one who really rescued me!" said Kairi. She threw her arms around Sora.

"You're not freaked out?" asked Sora.

"Of course not!" said Kairi as she let go of Sora. "I love you for who you are."

"Hey, I said the very same thing when I learned that Riku was a merman." said Namine.

"Sora, I love you." said Kairi.

"Love you too, Kairi." said Sora.

Ansem smirked. "Well, you're a little too late for a kiss!" he said.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Namine looked at the sky and saw that the sun had set.

"No way!" cried Riku. "The sea is totally screwed!"

Suddenly, Sora's legs turned back into his tail and he fell to the ground. Ansem turned into his true form and picked Sora up with one of his tentacles.

"Ew, he's a freak!" cried Namine.

"Who?" asked Riku.

"Ansem!" cried Namine.

"THE SEA IS MINE!" laughd Ansem. Then, he also grabbed Kairi and Ansem jumped into the ocean with Sora and Kairi.

"SORA!" cried Riku. "KAIRI!"

"Kairi's not a mermaid!" said Namine. "She'll drown!"

All she and Riku could do was just stare into the sea... 


	9. The fight, part 1

**Hurky: I'm back! And you guys are so awesome for reviewing! So I'm giving you all pizza and cupcakes!**

**Readers: YAY!**

**Sora: Do we get some? After all, you're putting me through being a merman!**

**Hurky: Yeah, go ahead! **

**Sora: AWESOME! (digs right in to the pizza and cupcakes) I LOVE PEPPERONI!**

**Hurky: I started to update my stories in an order, but since you guys were so nice in the reviews, I'm updating this one early! Enjoy!

* * *

**

"What are we going to do, Riku?" asked Namine, sounding really panicked.

"I don't know." replied Riku. "We can only hope for the best."

Meanwhile, Ansem was going farther into the ocean with Sora and Kairi.

"You're now mine!" said Ansem as he gripped Sora and Kairi with his tentacles.

"What are you doing to Kairi?" cried Sora, not caring about what's happening to him. "She's going to drown!"

Kairi's breath was almost gone and she would pass out any time soon if someone didn't take her up to the surface.

"Fine, I'll make things easier for her." said Ansem. He cast a spell and suddenly, Kairi was able to breathe.

"What-what just...happened?" gasped Kairi.

"Nothing much." lied Ansem. "I took Sora's word to keep you alive and turned you into a mermaid."

Kairi looked at herself. She was wearing her same shirt, but her pink skirt was gone and she now had a pink tail.

"EEK!" she cried.

"Kairi, it was either this or die!" said Sora.

"You'll remain a mermaid until you get back to shore." said Ansem. "But you, Sora. You're all mine! You and I are going to take over the sea!"

"He is not going to take over the sea!" said Kairi.

"But it's in the agreement!" said Ansem. "Before I turned Sora into a human, he signed an agreement that he would be my son and he will help me take over and rule the sea if he didn't kiss you by sunset on the third day! But why did you accept the fact that Sora is a merboy right away?"

Kairi smirked. "I'll tell you." she replied. "When Namine and I were kids, Sora rescued us from a rip current!"

_I did? _thought Sora.

"When Namine and I were ten, we went for a swim but somehow ended up going out way too far into the ocean. Not even a lifeguard came for us when we called for him, because he couldn't see or hear us." explained Kairi."Then, out of nowhere, a boy comes and takes us to shore. We didn't really get a look at his face, but we noticed that he had spiky hair and a tail. I've spent the past four years wondering if I would ever see him again, until now. He's right here, next to me."

"Now I remember!" said Sora. "That's when I took interest in humans!"

"And look what your interest in humans took you." said Ansem. "You're putting the sea in danger!"

Back at the surface, Sora's mother came up from the water and faced Riku and Namine.

"Riku, Sora is in danger!" she said.

"I know that!" cried Riku. "He took Kairi!"

"I'm happy to say that Ansem has spared Kairi and turned her into a mermaid." said the queen. "But they need your help."

She noticed Namine, staring right at her.

"Um, this is Namine." said Riku.

"Wow, a mermaid!" said Namine.

Sora's mother laughed. "Hello, Namine. I'm Sora's mother, the queen of the sea." she said.

"You're a queen?" asked Namine.

"Listen, we don't have much time!" said Riku.

Sora's mother turned to Riku.

"Riku, I think you've served your punishment enough." she said. "I'm going to turn you back into a merman."

"Really?" asked Riku excitedly.

The queen nodded.

"Wait, Riku became a human because it was punishment?" asked Namine.

"Only for not keeping a better watch over my son." said the queen. "Riku, get in the water."

So, Riku walked into the water until the water was up to his waist.

"Now Riku, go under water." instructed the queen.

Riku held his breath and went under water, while Namine watched. Then, Sora's mom pointed her trident at Riku and the water glowed where Riku was. Underwater, Riku was starting to get his ability to breathe under water back. Finally, Riku splashed up from the water, a merman again.

"Alright!" he whooped. "I'm back!"

Namine noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Riku, where's your shirt?" she asked.

"I don't need one, now!" called Riku. He swam over to Namine to show her his tail.

"EEK! OMG, you have a mermaid's tail!" cried Namine.

"Okay, I think that's enough freaking out for now." said the queen. "Riku, I have a mission for you. Get my trident to Sora."

She handed Riku her trident.

"But why does Sora need the trident?" asked Riku.

"Because it's a very powerful weapon." answered the queen. "Ansem has been trying to get it for years, but it has only a little more power than him. Sora can fight him with it."

"Good thinking." said Riku. He began to drag himself over to the water, but then Namine stopped him.

"Wait, Riku." she said. She walked over to Riku, bent down, and kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck." she said.

"Thanks, Namine." said Riku, blushing like crazy. Then, he dragged himself into the water and finally went under. He swam as fast as he could, looking for Sora. Riku thought it felt great to be back in the water. If he stayed a human one more minute, he would have gone crazy. There were a lot of bad things about being a human, like not being able to breathe under water and being dry. He didn't like his hair flying everywhere as the ocean breeze blew. But there was only one good thing about being a human, and that was Namine. He really became attached to her and she did the same with him.

_Come on, where are you, Sora? _thought Riku.

Finally, he heard Ansem's obnoxious laugh.

_There he is! _thought Riku with determination and relief. He swam over to Sora.

"Sora, Kairi!" called Riku.

Sora and Kairi looked up and saw Riku swimming towards them.

"Riku!" called Sora happily.

"Sora, catch!" called Riku. He tossed the trident to Sora and he caught it.

"Yes!" said Sora as he realized that he caught the trident.

"Use it to fight!" said Riku.

"You!" called Ansem to Riku. He held his hands out to Riku and Kairi and suddenly...they were both turned into starfish...

* * *

**Hurky: Sorry to leave you in a cliffie, but I'm all out of time.**

**Ryo (throwing cupcakes at Namine): You kissed my hunny bunny! You shall perish!**

**Namine: And it's a felony or something?**

**Riku: I better go hide Namine and take Ryo to a movie.**

**Hurky: Yeah, you do that. Well, laters!**


	10. The fight, part 2

**Hurky: We're near the end, and I know you guys want to read the rest of the story, so we'll just skip the part where me and Sora ramble on and head straight to the story!**

**Sora: Right on!**

**Hurky: And I realized that this is the revised edition of Chapter 10. I forgot to add a part and add a little more description...**

**

* * *

**

"You turned my friends into starfish?" cried Sora angrily, craving for vengance. "You'll pay for that!"

He jabbed Ansem with the pointy ends of the trident, but somehow, it only pricked him a tiny bit.

"You think a tiny little trident can kill me?" asked Ansem. "Think again!"

Suddenly, he began to grow larger in size, until he was 20 times bigger than a whale. He cackled in an evil laughter once he was done growing.

"I AM WAY TOO POWERFUL FOR THAT!" yelled Ansem in a booming voice.

"If you're so powerful," said Sora. "Why did you need my mother's trident in the first place?"

"Because I could have become a lot more powerful..." explained Ansem. "With the trident, I would have been invincible..."

"You make absolutely no sense." said Sora.

Ansem lifted up one of his tentacles and slammed it to the ocean floor, hoping to crush Sora, but he was too fast and darted away.

"Why you little-" grunted Ansem.

"Over here!" teased Sora from behind Ansem.

Ansem turned around and once again lifted up a tentacle to smash Sora, but he swam away really fast. They did this repeatedly for ten minutes, but then Ansem thought of another way to anihilate Sora. By using his powers. He held out a hand and zapped out a powerful beam from it. Sora managed to get away from that one. Ansem shot another beam at Sora, but Sora swam away from its direction.

"Don't you think you should have fought this on land?" asked Sora. "Because it's easy for me to-UGH!"

Ansem shot another beam while Sora was talking and this time, it hit him, and he flew backwards until he hit a rocky wall with his back, and it hurt him, with scratches on his back and the back of his tail. It had also knocked the wind out of Sora. (Well, it wasn't really wind, since he was underwater, but you know that Sora lost his breath when he hit the wall). After that, Sora began to fall to the ocean floor, but Ansem caught him and held him from the waist down.

"Who's the powerful one now, Sora?" asked Ansem as he squeezed Sora and cutting off his circulation and his breathing.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Sora from so much pain.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a brown haired mermaid came along, swam up to Ansem, and whacked his face with her tail.

"Let..." said the mermaid as she tail slapped Ansem. "My son...GO!"

"ACK!" yelled Ansem and he let go of Sora, who coughed like crazy.

"Mom!" called Sora.

"Sora, keep fighting, I'll distract him!" said Sora's mother. "Turn your friends back to normal!"

"How do I do that?" called Sora to his mother.

"Point the trident at the starfish and give it a good wave!" directed the queen as Ansem lifted his tentacles and tried to smash her and she dodged, like Sora had done.

Sora waved the trident over the two starfish, and they magically turned into Riku, as a merman, and Kairi, as a human, unable to breathe.

"NICE!" said Riku. "I'm back!"

"Riku, get Kairi back to shore!" said Sora. "And quick! She doesn't have much time under here!"

Riku grabbed Kairi and swam off with her, until he reached the surface and splashed up.

"Kairi, you OK?" asked Riku.

"cough-I-cough cough-I think so-cough cough." said Kairi as she coughed up the water.

"Good." said Riku. "Let's get back to shore!"

Meanwhile, Ansem had finally whacked Sora mother with his huge tentacles and she passed out.

"What are you going to do without your mommy fighting for you, Sora?" asked Ansem smugly.

Sora turned to his mother, who was lying on the ocean floor, knocked out. That's when he got MAD.

"Grr...THIS!" said Sora as he swam up to Ansem's face, and poked Ansem in the eye with the trident.

"AAGGGHHHH!" wailed Ansem as he grabbed his eye and he grew smaller and smaller, until he was his normal size.

"You have," said Sora as he fumed with anger. "Exactly one minute, to get out of here, never to return of be seen again..."

Ansem was silent.

"GO!" yelled Sora.

"I will NEVER LEAVE!" said Ansem.

"Then you give me no choice." said Sora.

He used the trident and randomly turned Ansem into a tiny goldfish.

"But to turn you into a goldfish." said Sora triumphantly with a grin on his face.

Ansem was about to swim off when suddenly, a jellyfish came by and ate Ansem up.

Back at the shore, Kairi walked onto the shore from the water and Riku dragged himself up, panting from swimming really fast and feeling really weak from carrying Kairi with him.

"Riku! Kairi!" called a voice.

Riku and Kairi looked up to find Namine, running up to them.

Namine continued to run, until she got to Riku and Kairi. She kneeled down to Riku's level, since he was a merman and couldn't stand up anymore.

"Are you guys OK?" asked Namine.

"Yeah." panted Riku. "Ansem turned Kairi into a mermaid and then both of us into starfish, but we're okay. Sora turned us back to our true forms.

"Well, that's a relief." sighed Namine, feeling a little less tense. "But what about Sora?"

"Last time we saw him, he was about to fight Ansem. His mother was distracting him." said Kairi.

"Who?" asked Namine.

"Ansem!" said Riku.

Kairi stood up and sighed worriedly. "I guess the only thing we can do is hope for the best." she said.

Kairi and Namine stood there and Riku sat there in silence...

Back in the sea, Sora watched the jellyfish swim away with Ansem, the tiny goldfish in its stomach. He smiled.

"Nice going, Sora." said a voice.

Sora turned around and saw his mother, off the ocean floor and up to him, smiling at him.

"You saw?" asked Sora.

The queen nodded. "I saw the entire thing." she said. "Right there, you proved to me that...you're not my little guppy anymore."

Sora stared at his mother, but then pouted. "I'm not a guppy!" he said.

"I know that." said Sora's mother. "Now that you defeated Ansem by yourself."

"Hey, you helped me." said Sora.

Sora's mother laughed. "I know, but you did most of the battling." she said.

The two were silent, until Sora put his hands on the sides of his tail and felt a sharp pain.

"OW!" he said.

"What's the matter?" asked Sora's mother worriedly.

"Something's hurting me..." said Sora as he looked at his tail to examine what was hurting him. Finally, where he had his hand on the right side of his tail, blood was gushing out. "How did I...?"

"You must have scratched yourself when you were pinned to the wall." said Sora's mother seriously as she examined her son's tail. Finally, she saw a gash on it.

Sora then felt woozy and pained as he passed out from the loss of too much blood.

"I better get you to shore before the sharks find us..." said Sora's mother as she picked up her unconscious son and frantically swam away as fast as she could...

* * *

**Hurky: Sorry guys, but I have to end it here for today!**

**Readers: Awww...**

**Hurky: But when my other stories are updated, I shall give you the last chapter!**

**Readers: YAY! (applauding)**

**Sora: Finally! You can stop making me be a merman!**

**Hurky: Keep at it and I'll write a Sora Pan, where you kidnap Kairi to Neverland and make you fly!**

**Sora: I like to fly...that would be awesome!**

**Hurky: Then I won't write it. Besides, I haven't seen Peter Pan in six or seven years, so I forgot what happens, anyway. But continue to have a nice Thanksgiving weekend!**

**Sora: I sure will...when I finish raiding your fridge for leftovers!**

**Hurky: You better not!**

**Riku: By the way, Sora ate the leftover cranberry sauce!**

**Hurky: YOU MONSTER!**

**Sora: Serves you right for eating all the pumpkin pie!**

**Hurky: That's because you made me put on a turkey suit!**

**Jal: You're still Hurky the Turky, even without the suit!**

**Alexa: Because your name rhymes with turkey!**

**Readers: LOL!**


	11. The final chapter

**Hurky: It's the last chapter of The Little Merboy!**

**Readers: Yay! **

**Riku: But that means the story's ending!**

**Readers: Awwww...**

**Hurky: But there's a sequel!!**

**Riku: And now, the conclusion of The Little Merboy...

* * *

**

Riku, Kairi, and Namine watched the ocean as the dark sky began to grow lighter as the sun got ready to rise, hoping everything was alright. As Riku sat on the shore, the foamy, salty water washed upon the shore and over his tail. Namine and Kairi stood on the sand. Namine didn't want to get wet, but Kairi was already soaking wet from being pulled underwater by the crazed sea warlock Ansem.

"I'm getting really worried about them..." said Namine. "I hope they're okay..."

They continued to watch until Kairi saw something coming up from the water.

"OMG, there they are!" called Kairi as she pointed to the sea.

Sora's mother was carrying a passed out Sora and swimming towards the shore. The only thing Kairi, Riku, and Namine could do was watch. Finally,the queen got to the shore and dragged her son with her. She stopped, and Riku dragged himself to his best friend while Kairi and Namine ran to Sora and kneeled down to his level.

"Sora finally defeated Ansem..." said the queen.

"What's wrong with Sora?" asked Namine as she studied the gash on Sora's tail.

"Ansem pinned him to a wall and Sora must have hurt himself there." replied Sora's mother.

Kairi didn't say anything. She picked up Sora by the upper part of his body and lied his head on her lap as she sat Japanese style. "Will he be okay?" she asked.

"He will be." answered the queen. "As soon as I heal him..."

She raised her trident, lowered it to touch the gash, and light glowed from it. The cut began to disappear and shrinking untilthe gash and the blood wereall gone. Sora woke up right then.

"Huh?" he asked as he sat up. He looked around his surroundings and saw his friends and his mother all around him.

"Sora, you're alive!" said Namine as she threw her arms around Sora, but immediately let go. "Ahh! He's cold and wet!"

Everyone laughed.

Sora looked up from Kairi's lap and saw Kairi, smiling at him. He turned to Kairi. They stared into each other's eyes. Sora into Kairi's violet eyes, and Kairi into Sora's bright blue eyes. Then, their faces got closer, and closer, until they were about to kiss, but there came the sound of Riku saying, "Ahem."

Sora and Kairi turned to Riku and everyone else. They were all watching, but didn't seem to care. Everyone knew Sora and Kairi both liked each other way more than just friends.

"Sora," said Sora's mother. "When you made your decision to become human, why didn't you go to me? If you went to me, the incident with Ansem never would have happened."

Sora looked down and pouted. "You would have just gotten mad at me." he said.

"Well yeah, your majesty, but if Sora didn't go to you, then Ansem wouldn't be gone!" joked Riku.

Once again, everyone laughed for about twenty seconds.

"I knew you were not very happy living in the sea." said the queen. "I would do anything to make my sons happy. I know you love Kairi very much, so I'm going to do this: I will turn you into a human, and you can stay human as long as you like. You will always be welcome in the sea and you can return any time you want for a visit. Kairi can come with you, too. She's welcome there as well."

Kairi smiled. "Thank you, your majesty." she said.

"But it's all up to you, Sora." said the queen. "Do you want to become human again, or would you rather stay a merman?"

Sora turned to the sea as he thought. If he stayed a merman, he would have been miserable. He didn't like to swim anymore, and he would never find out all the answers to the questions he had about humans. If he became a human again, he would have Kairi, and all sorts of new friends. The other mermen and mermaids Sora's age back home wouldn't befriend him except Riku because he was the son of the queen and he always talked about the world above the waters. Sora made his final decision.

He turned to his mother and smiled. "Mom, I want to be a human." he said.

Sora's mother smiled. "Alright." she said. "Get into the water."

Sora nodded and dragged himself into the water. When he was able to swim, he swam until he was up to his waist in thewater. His mother pointed her trident at Sora, and the water around him began to get all choppy and it moved around really fast. Then,the started to go up into the air, covering Sora until you could not see him. Sora felt his tail splitting and his air getting cut off, making him unable to breathe the water. After about a minute, the water finally came down and there stood Sora, wearing the black and blue outfit from KH2. He grinned his trademark grin.

"SORA!" cried Kairi happily as she ran into the water and gave Sora a big hug. They squeezed each other for what seemed to be a long time. Finally, they let go and their faces leaned closer...and closer...until finally, their lips touched each other's lips in a long kiss.

Right when they kissed, the sun finally went up over the horizon and the sunlight shone on the beach.

The queen turned to Riku with a smile still on her face. "Riku, do you also want to stay a merman, or become a human?" she asked.

Riku looked up at Namine, who looked back at him with a hopeful look on her face. This was a tough decision. Riku didn't really like to be a human because he found it hard, but the only thing worth staying human for was Namine. She was the first person Riku really loved. He never loved any mermaids back home because they were all phonies. They only liked him because he was muscular. Namine liked Riku for his personality. She laughed at his jokes, accepted him for what he truly is, and most importantly, listened to what he had to say. Riku wanted to become a human, but he felt that he wasn't ready. He sighed as he was about to make his decision.

"Your majesty, I would like to become a human, but I'm just not ready to become one." Riku finally said. He turned to Namine, who was kneeling down to his level. "I love you with all my heart, but I need some time to think. I'll remain as a merman for a little while, but I promise you, I'll become a human."

Namine smiled. "I understand." she said. "I'll be waiting for you, but before you go, I want to give you this."

She leaned towards Riku and kissed him on the lips. It was a short, but passionate kiss. They stopped kissing and Riku and Namine found themselves blushing like crazy.

"Well, it looks like everyone has a happy ending." said Sora's mom.

Sora and Kairi walked over to the shore, holding hands.

"I better get back underwater to free everyone else from their starfish form and deliver the news that Ansem's gone." said the queen as she and Riku dragged themselves to the water.

"Mom, I'll come back to visit soon." said Sora as he knelt down to his mom's level, not caring that his jumpsuit was getting wet at the knees since it was already wet. "And thanks for everything."

"When you do, bring Kairi and Namine along." said his mom.

Sora hugged his mother and Riku, who patted him on the back, saying "Take care, Sora." Then Kairi went and hugged the queen and Riku, and finally, Namine hugged the queen and Riku, also giving him a kiss on the cheek. Finally, the queen and Riku went into the water and went under.

Sora, Kairi, and Namine turned to each other, still smiling, and walked off...

* * *

Sora, Kairi, and Namine visited Sora's mother and Riku often. They were turned into mermaids by Sora's mother when they visited. Two years after Sora was turned into a human for good, Riku finally decided to become a human for good, as well. So, the queen turned Riku into a human and stayed with Namine. Seven years later, at age 21, Sora and Kairi finally got married. Riku, Namine, and even Sora's mother and brother, who were both turned into humans thanks to Sora's mother's trident, attended the ceremony. A year later, Sora and Kairi had a son, whom they named Skye. Kairi thought it was completely ridiculous how Sora wanted to name their son Sora Jr., so they agreed to name him the American version of his name, which was Skye. He had Kairi's auburn hair, and Sora's bright blue eyes. Right when Skye was born, Riku and Namine chose to get married and they did so, and Namine gave birth to unidentical, also fraternal twins, named Nicholas (Nicky) and Rebecca. Nicky had Namine's blonde hair and her eyes, while Rebecca had Riku's silver hair and Namine's eyes.

One afternoon, just fifteen years later,Skye was fifteen andNicky and Rebecca were fourteen, they and their parents decided to take a walk on the beach. Sora and Riku took the time to tell their offspring what they once were.

"Skye,do you ever stare into the ocean and wonder what's out there?" asked Sora as he walked next to his son.

Skye shook his spiky auburn head. "Not really." he replied, sounding like Sora from KH1. "Why?"

Riku laughed. "Well, have you ever heard of mermaids?" he asked.

"Yeah, we have, Daddy." said Rebecca as she adjusted her glasses. "They're people who are half human, but they have a fish tail instead of legs. They're also fictional. I've read about them in tons of books!"

"You would read about them, you do read a lot of books, nerd!" said her twin, Nicky, who sounded just like Riku at that age.

Rebecca stuck her tongue out at her brother, who just snickered.

"Guys..." said Riku impatiently, a little tired of listening to his kids bicker all the time. "Sora and I are trying to tell you that mermaids are not fictional."

"They're not?" asked Skye.

Sora nodded.

"Was it because you saw a mermaid when you were a kid, Dad?" asked Skye, feeling both very curious and interested.

"To tell you the truth, what we're trying to tell you is that..." said Sora.

"Your dads were mermen." spoke up Kairi from behind Sora, who was walking with Namine.

"NO WAY!" said Skye. "You gotta be kidding me!"

Sora and Riku shook their heads.

"Does this mean I'm half-mermaid?" asked Nicky.

"Merman," corrected Rebecca. "Unless you're a girl."

"Not really." replied Namine.

"Then how come you have legs?" asked Skye to Sora.

"Because your grandmother turned me into a human after I dealt with an evil sea warlock named Ansem." said Sora. "When I was your age, I had become very interested in humans, and I..."

And so, Sora told the story about how he became a human to his son and his best friend's kids...

* * *

**Hurky: And that concludes our story. The End.**

**Sora: That's it?**

**Hurky: Yeah...**

**Kairi: I thought it was a good story.**

**Hurky (to readers): Sorry if I wasn't descriptive enough in this chapter. **

**Riku: She did the best she could. Thanks for all your support! Peace out!**


End file.
